Fall At Your Feet
by takealookinsideabook
Summary: Frerard. When Gerard actually turns up for school that day, completely exhausted and acting weird, Frank ends up arguing with him and storms off to the woods. Not realising what would be high and full in the sky that night, he falls asleep and wakes to something he thought were only in myths and comic books.
1. Chapter 1

Frank hates school. It's a common statement to make really, most kids say it. Frank hates it for a particular reason. The people were, and always would be, complete assholes. He must sound really cliché, right? The stereotyped 'gay emo', always being picked on and beaten up, but honestly, he kind of was.

At first, it's like any other day. He gets up, showers and has breakfast before leaving for school. He meets Ray halfway and they discuss the latest riff they'd come up with, he gestures wildly as he gets into it and Ray just chuckles to himself and nods his agreement. The roads are busy with morning traffic, and the feeling of _fuck, school_ hangs over them. Whatever, he'd get by.

Frank sighs as the enter the school grounds, ignoring the sneers and mutters that begin immediately. He ignores them, no-one would ever actually say anything to his face. They knew who he was involved with, and they knew what they were capable of. He grins to himself a little, pushing the doors open. He notices the skinny frame first and makes a bee-line in that direction.

He hears a "Frank in 3-2-1," as he approaches, grinning at Mikey before he jumps onto Bob's back. Bob doesn't make a fuss, just hoists Frank up properly as he throws one arm up in triumph. Frank grins at the gruffy teenager.

Frank looks at the three infront of him. "Where's Gee?"

"Late," Mikey shrugs, but smirks as Frank sighs and buries his head in Bob's shoulder. "He'll be in class, don't worry," Frank hums from Bob's shirt and climbs down, opening his locker to stuff his bag in and grab the books he needed.

* * *

When Gerard finally gets to school, Frank's already sat through three of the five classes he has that day. He's pissed off, to say the least. He'd texted Gerard and rang him between classes, and he'd gotten no reply. Gerard always answered his phone, even if he was busy.

Frank's scribbling the notes that he missed for chemistry, focused on writing slower so that he can actually read them later when the door opens.

"Mr Way, how lovely of you to join us," Mrs Colins almost sneers, raising an eyebrow as Gerard mutters an apology and makes his way to sit next to Frank at the back. Frank frowns at him, but Gerard doesn't even notice because he's looking at the table. He looks paler, his hair is more of a mess than usual and his eyes are glazed and unfocused.

"Not even going to say hi?" Frank says, quiet so not to be heard, but enough for Gerard to hear the bitterness in his voice. The older boy glances at him with a pained look and Frank leans closer. Gerard scoots away, shrinking in on himself.

"Don't." Gerard snaps, glaring hard at the table again. Frank doesn't know whether to be upset or angry, but he knows he's somewhere inbetween. He turns back to the front.

He doesn't even look at Gerard for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

At lunch, Frank sits at the opposite end to Gerard and eats his sandwich in silence. Bob looks at Mikey, who's giving Gerard a worried stare. Gerard's looking at the table too, unable to meet his brother's eyes.

"You okay, Frank?" Ray asks, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Fucking dandy." Frank mutters, biting into the bread between his fingers. When Frank's finished, he leaves the table quickly, walking at a fast pace to get to his locker. He shoves his books from previous lessons inside before slamming the door shut.

He needs somewhere quiet where he can just be alone and calm down. Somewhere outside, preferbly. He likes the way the cold air soothes his body, relaxing it. He likes the smell of nature, so pure and untouched. The small sounds of birds and other creatures russling through bushes and trees.

He ends up at the nurse, faking sick as he plays up to having been ill a lot in the past. He coughs a few times and that's enough for the grey-haired Miss Dewsbury to send him home. He does actually go home first, eating and then changing before heading back out. He heads towards the woods at the edge of town, breathing in the air as soon as it hits him. He sighs happily, smiling to himself.

Just a few hours of peace and quiet, then he would leave.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not like Frank hates Gerard, far from it really. He knows that every couple of weeks Gerard goes through a phase of being a pissy bitch, but he's delt with it since he's known him. It's weird really, because sometimes Gerard's fine, then he'll just flip and one time he'd fucking _growled_ at some guy who'd shoved Frank in the hall. Of course, Frank had talked him out of punching the guy right there. It still confused Frank now.

For a while, things had been awkward between them. Frank made it clear that he didn't like people fighting his own battles, just because he was small didn't make him any weaker than Gerard. And Gerard made it even clearer that he was in a bad mood by sneering some stupid remark - that Frank can't even remember - in the younger boy's face before storming away. He didn't come back to school for a week.

Mikey had kept giving him glares, and then worried glances, and in the end Frank gave in and went straight to the Way's after school and they'd been fine, just like that. They'd both apologised and then had a Star Wars marathon. It was simple and that's what Frank loved about their friendship.

Frank still wonders to odd conclusions though.

* * *

The woods are dark when Frank's eyes open. He blinks at the sky for a moment, forgetting where he was until he shifts and a twig snaps.

"Fuck," He was in so much trouble. Not only was he late, but it was dark and he couldn't tell which way the path that lead back to town was. The clearing he stood in was barely lit by the moon, which was full and bright in the sky. Scrambling to his feet, he glances around before yanking his bag over his shoulder.

He decides to check his phone, finding twelve missed calls from Mikey and fifteen from his mom. He curses again, dialing Mikey's number first.

It rings once. "Frank, man, your mom's been calling me non-stop!"

"Sorry," Frank says as he looks around again, biting his lip. He wishes someone was here with him. "I fell asleep in the woods,"

He goes to say more, but Mikey beats him. "What do you mean you're in the woods?" Mikey practically screams down the phone and Frank flinches.

"I'm leaving now, Jesus, what's the big deal?"

"Get out now, Frank, you gotta leave as fast as you can. Meet me at the path entrance, I'm coming to get you," Mikey hangs up before Frank can say anything else.

* * *

Frank's slumped against the tree, trying to shield from the heavy rain now falling, when he hears the growling beside him. It makes him jump, and he lets out an embarrassing squeak. He's silent for a moment, not really taking in what the growling means, but then he realises. His eyes fix on the wolf slinking out from the trees and he pushes himself back against the tree behind him.

It's hard to say if it's a wolf. For one, it's about three times bigger than any wolf Frank's seen. It's fur is brown, much like it's eyes, and it's claws sink into the damp mud as it grows closer. Frank's eyes are wide, probably their widest. He's not breathing, not making a single sound. He's going to die. The realisation hits Frank hard, that he'll never see his mom again, never hold her and breathe in her motherly smell again. He'll never see Mikey or Gerard again.

Gerard.

He can feel the wetness around his eyes already. He'll never get to tell Gerard that he forgives him, for anything and everything. He'll never get to tell him how he feels.

The wolf growls again, baring it's teeth as it crouches to make a pounce at Frank. Frank covers his face, letting out a quiet whimper as he waits for the sharp teeth to rip into his flesh.

The feeling never comes.

There's another growl, louder and fiercer, and another wolf emerges from the woods. This one is black, it's fur thick and slightly tangled as it stares the other down. For a moment there's nothing, until the black wolf lunges at the other, tackling it and sinking it teeth into it's side. The brown wolf howls, a high pitched sound that tears through Frank's ears. As the black wolf pins down the smaller, it throws it's head to the side to look at Frank.

Frank stares until it growls, a warning, and then he's on his feet. He's running, catching the rain fully as he sprints through the trees. He has no idea which way he's headed, he can barely see through the dark and the heavy splashes of water on his face. His breaths are now short gasps, barely giving him enough oxygen as he moves, but he doesn't stop for breath.

He glances back, trying to see if either of the wolves are behind him, but he can't see.

He still can't when his foot gets caught and he falls. He doesn't remember the hill being there, but it is, and that's what catches his body. Or doesn't, and his body tumbles downwards at an alarming speed, catching anything that lays in his path. He cries out in pain a few times, but he doubts anything is heard at even a near distance.

There's a rock waiting at the bottom, and he curses mother nature as his head collides with it and everything disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

When Frank blinks his eyes open, all he can see is white. It takes a few moments for him to adjust to the brightness of the lights above him and he sits up when he eventually does. He doesn't remember much before falling, but he knows he could never forget the wolves. His whole body aches and he coughs as he breathes out. He can see his mom talking to a nurse outside when he looks at the door, eyes unsteady as he focuses on the small rectangular glass panel.

"Mom?" Frank croaks, his words fading into hacking coughs. He can feel each wheezed breath travel in and out of his lungs, leaving a stinging feeling.

"Frankie, oh God," Linda is at his side in a second, stroking his hair back from his face and he winces at the slight pain in the back of his skull. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"M'head hurts," Frank mumbles, leaning into his mom's palm. Her skin is soft, and he can smell her cheap perfume. It's comforting and he smiles weakly.

"I'll get the nurse, okay?" Linda goes to leave, but Frank grabs her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait, mom, I need-"

"What, honey?"

"In the woods," Frank begins only to be cut off.

"I know, baby, you hit your head,"

"No- Well, yes but, mom, there was-" Frank takes a few quick breaths, his mind conjuring up the images of the huge wolves, growling and snarling. "Wolves- There was wolves!"

His mother frowns at him. "But they were bigger than wolves, like four times bigger! And one was going to hurt me and another one-"

"Frank-"

"Another one came and it _saved_ me, mom!"

"Oh, Frankie.." Linda says, sympathy lining her voice. "I think you just hit your head really hard, baby,"

Frank frowns. "No, mom, I swear-"

"Shh," And then she leaves to get the nurse, and Frank falls into another long sleep.

* * *

When Frank goes back to school, he sees Bob and Ray as ususal, but the Way's seem to be ignoring him. It makes Frank's school life a hell of a lot more shitter than it already was. He gets shoved into lockers more now that he walks to classes mostly alone, and even sports a black eye and split lip around the halls for a few days. Nobody really seems surprised, but Bob is just majorly pissed.

Frank uses Bob as a shoulder to definitely not cry on. He's a good guy, as scary-looking as he is, and one hell of a big teddy bear. Frank likes to take advantage of his own shortness to climb Bob like a tree - Bob doesn't fight him off, which is also a huge bonus.

Bob advises Frank to speak to the brothers because they never fight like this, it's always petty and this is probably the stupidest thing to be arguing about. Frank goes to protest, but Bob cuts him off with a comment about Frank being like a clingy girlfriend and shoos him away.

* * *

It's been a month since the night in the woods. Frank hasn't been back there since, not even in the day. He'd been having nightmares too, and it made him grouchy and one hell of a bitch. He just wants to talk to someone about the wolves and not be told that he was just being stupid and making shit up.

The Ways still aren't speaking to him.

He'd missed school for a little while, a week or so because he'd gotten ill again. His chest was dry and wheezy from coughing and he could barely get out of bed before he was dry heaving. Yet, only Bob came to visit him, just like in the hospital.

Frank's just so fed up with no-one to talk to.

He spends his lunches hidden in the dark corners of the library, hoping that no jocks would find him. He's pretty unlucky most of the time, but today is quiet and he's grateful. His music is loud through his headphones, and he doesn't bother to turn it down because it's the only thing he wants to hear right now. Apart from a nasally voice with an apology or just a 'hi' would be nice.

He eventually stuffs his iPod back into his blazer pocket and slumps further against the wall. His ass has been numb for a while and his head hurts. Frank considers going to the nurse, but knows they won't send him home because they'd made it clear the day before.

"Frank?" Mikey's standing by the end of the long shelf of books, watching him blankly.

"Hi," Frank mutters back, avoiding his eyes. There's a moment of silence. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Mikey rolls his eyes. "Whatever man, it doesn't matter." Frank goes to protest, but Mikey stops him anyway. "We should talk… about the woods, I mean."

Frank stares at him. The woods? What did Mikey know about the woods? Had he seen the wolves too? Did they attack him? Surely not, considering that Mikey was stood in front of him waiting for an answer. Or for Frank to get up at least.

"Why should I trust you? You haven't spoken to me for weeks," Frank says, standing and stretching before he slings his bag over his shoulder and walks out into the halls beside Mikey. A few people stare but otherwise they're ignored and Frank lets out a relieved breath.

"Because we're best friends, that's why," Mikey says simply, sending a slight twitch of his lips over his shoulder at Frank, who rolls his eyes but grins anyway. "I'll pick you up tonight, about eleven? Bring some stuff too, you can stay over."

Frank sighs. "But what about Gee-"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Frank knows that Mikey is hiding something, but he doesn't question it. He shrugs, nodding before saying his goodbye and heading for his last class.


	4. Chapter 4

When Frank got home he was thinking up every possibility of what Mikey needed to talk to him about. If he knew about the woods, and what was in them, then Frank wanted to hear it now rather than later. And would he and Gerard be okay? Mikey had said so, but who really knew? Frank knew what Gerard was like, and this seemed like more than just one of their petty arguments. But Frank thought that every time they fought, so he was almost sure this wasn't any different; they would be fine. They always were.

He sits up at the kitchen counter, swinging his legs as he watches his mom cook dinner. She glances at him, and Frank smiles.

"You okay, honey?" Linda says, eyes focused on slicing vegetables. Frank nods, and she barely catches it out of the corner of her eye. "You feel alright? Your head isn't hurting or anything?"

"No, mom," Frank giggles. "I'm good, honestly,"

"Alright, dinner should be ready soon so will you set the table?" She hears Frank jump off the counter and the slide of the cutlery drawer and smiles.

* * *

It's way past sunset when Mikey calls to tell him he's outside. It's just gone eleven, and his mom is still awake downstairs, so he has to climb out the window and down the pipes. Luckily, Linda is in the study at the back of the house and Frank has the bedroom at the front.

He can see two figures sat in a shitty car out front, and he realises that it's Gerard's shitty car and Mikey's in the passenger seat. Well fuck. He sighs to himself, swinging his legs out the window and reaching out to grab onto the pipes that run down the house. He tries not to look down, and fails.

"Fuck, what am I fucking doing." He hisses to himself, fixing his foot onto the thin hooks that hold the pipes to the house. He can feel the Ways watching him, and ignores them. He needs to focus on not falling and breaking his neck.

"Frank?" He hears a whisper below him and there's Gerard, watching him worriedly. "Just jump, I got you okay?"

"No, dude are you fucking insane? I'll crush you!"

Gerard rolls his eyes. "Suit yourself."

Frank huffs, pressing his foot onto the hook a little more and then balancing his weight onto it when it doesn't break. It holds for a few seconds before it gives out under him and he lets out a loud, embarrassing cry as his hands scramble for something to grab onto.

The next thing he knows is another yelp, not his own, and then his body hitting the floor.

"Okay, shit, you're fucking heavy," Gerard groans from underneath him, and then pushes Frank off him onto the grass. "I think you broke my ribs."

"Fuck you," Frank elbows him and then slowly stands up. "We gotta go before my mom realises I'm gone, c'mon," He helps Gerard up and then lets the older lead him to the car.

It's safe to say it's completely awkward and silent from there.

* * *

The walk through the woods is quiet too, only the brothers talking quietly to each other about directions as Frank trailed behind like a third wheel. He really wished he'd said no to coming out now, he would rather be asleep right now.

"Frank? Dude, you listening?"

Frank looked up at Mikey, who was stood in front of him frowning. Frank raised a questioning eyebrow, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot. What was the hold up?

"What, Mikes? What did you need to show me? It's fucking cold and I shouldn't even be here." There's a long pause where Frank realises that Gerard's no longer in sight. "Hey, where's Gee-" He's cut off by a cry of pain nearby and then cracking, the cries continuing before becoming a low hum and growls.

"Mikey," Frank whispers, staring at the dark shadow by a tree, where the growls were coming from. "Mikey is that-"

"Yeah," Mikey smiles sadly, sighing. "It's Gee." Frank stares at the eyes twinkling back at him, and his mind recalls the black wolf, fierce and protective as it lunged at the brown one. "Pete's the one who tried to attack you,"

"Pete?"

"Wentz."

"Pete Wentz is a fucking wolf? Since when?"

"Since he got bitten, dickwad."

"By Gee?" Mikey nods. "So, like... They're pack?"

"Yeah, Gerard's alpha. He thinks it was stupid that Pete even tried coming near you," Mikey laughs when Gerard lets out a bark, padding closer to them and Mikey reaches out to run his fingers through the tangled fur between Gerard's ears.

When the wolf turns to Frank, he lets out a soft yip and Frank reaches his hand out. He thinks the wolf smiles slightly, if that was even possible, and then licks his hand. Frank snorts and the wolf barks again before running into the woods.

"I'll pick him up in the morning." Mikey murmurs before turning back towards the path that leads back to the car. He jingles the keys between his fingers. "You wanna drive?"

Frank grins.


End file.
